Sans dire un mot
by Ephe'ji
Summary: Narusasu. Que ce passeraitil si Naruto ne voulait plus jamais parler ? Défi début De Ephemeris, fin d'Heiji


Disclaimers : Les personnages ne nous appartiennent pas… Vous pensez bien qu'avec tout ce que ça leur rapporte, ils les vendront jamais !

Titre : Sans dire un mot

Auteur : Ephemeris et Heiji

Résumé : Ben Naruto ne veut plus parler et tout ça c'est à cause de Sasuke !

Couple : NaruSasu

Genre : Toujours dans le style d'un cadavre exquis.

Rating : T

Warnings : Yaoi, oneshot. Un autre oneshot d'une série de défi que Heiji et moi, Ephemeris, allons nous lancer mutuellement. Le principe consiste à ce que chacun notre tour, nous écrivions le début d'un oneshot et que l'autre le termine. Ici, c'est moi qui ai commencé et c'est Heiji qui a terminé. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Titre

_Oneshot_

* * *

Le village de Konoha était plutôt calme depuis quelques jours. Les missions que l'Hokage leur confiait n'étaient pas de rang trop élevées et ne nécessitaient pas des expéditions de plusieurs jours. Grâce à cela, les shinobis, qui restaient sur place, ne se fatiguaient pas trop et avaient tout le temps de s'entraîner, équipe par équipe. 

Ce matin-là, Sasuke sortit de chez lui pour, justement, aller rejoindre la sienne et s'entraîner une bonne partie de la journée. En se rendant au point de rendez-vous fixé par Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke réfléchissait à ce qui l'obnubilait depuis plusieurs années déjà.

Son frère, son frère dont il avait juré de se venger et à qui il pensait tous les jours depuis le massacre du clan… Il y pensait de moins en moins en fait. Pendant longtemps, il avait vécu seul, enfermé dans ses pensées noires et n'ayant en tête qu'un visage, un visage qu'il voulait voir se tordre de douleur sous sa main.

Mais depuis qu'il était dans cette équipe, les choses avaient bien changées. Au début, il avait trouvé cette idée de faire équipe avec deux autres genins très embêtante. Il s'étaient dit qu'il ne pourrait pas progresser aussi vite que ce qu'il voulait. Mais il s'était bien trompé. Ces coéquipiers gênants l'avaient fait énormément avancer dans son cheminement.

Puis, un lien autre que de simple camaraderie s'était formé entre eux, chaque membre, et même leur professeur faisait partie de ce tout. Et, à ce jour, même s'il ne le montrait presque pas, Sasuke était heureux de faire partie de cette équipe et il en aimait chaque membre.

Alors qu'il pensait à tout ceci en marchant, le terrain d'entraînement fut bientôt en vue et il y aperçut Sakura qui gesticulait devant Naruto qui était appuyé, le dos contre un arbre, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a encore dit pour qu'elle se fâche comme ça ? »

Il s'approcha un peu plus et les salua brièvement, ce qui fit tourner la tête à Sakura qui s'approcha de lui. Elle répondit vaguement à son salut et tourna la tête vers Naruto qu'elle désigna de la main.

« Sasuke-kun, tu peux pas faire quelque chose avec cet imbécile ! Moi, j'y arrive pas ! »

« De quoi tu parles Sakura ? »

« Attends, je te montre, » répondit-elle en se remettant devant Naruto.

« Eh Naruto, ça te dit de venir manger des ramens avec moi après l'entraînement ? C'est moi qui paie. »

Naruto releva les yeux vers elle, mais ne répondit rien, son visage n'ayant aucunement changé d'expression. Puis, il tourna légèrement la tête, croisant le regard de Sasuke, et regarda de nouveau le sol. Exaspérée, Sakura revint vers Sasuke.

« Tu vois ? Il ne réagit pas. Il n'a pas dit un mot depuis ce matin. »

Sasuke fut très surpris d'entendre une telle chose. Naruto qui ne parle pas ? Cela lui paraissait complètement irréel. A priori, Sakura devait s'efforcer de le faire parler depuis un certain temps et elle n'en pouvait plus de ne pas avoir de réponse. Sasuke décida d'essayer. Restant à sa place, il s'adressa à Naruto, avec le même ton que d'habitude.

« Eh, Naruto. Qu'est-ce que tu nous fais ? T'es malade ? »

Mais là encore, le blond ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Sasuke tenta encore quelques fois de le faire parler, mais il n'y parvint pas.

« Ce qu'il est têtu ! Bon, je crois qu'on va devoir attendre Kakashi-sensei pour le décoincer. »

Et ils attendirent. Evidemment, leur professeur n'arriva pas à l'heure et ils finirent par tous s'asseoir en attendant que le retardataire daigne se montrer à eux. Kakashi finit par apparaître, avec une heure de retard.

« Salut les jeunes ! » lança-t-il. « Désolé d'arriver en retard, mais j'ai croisé une famille de marmottes qui étaient perdues et j'ai dû les escorter parce qu'elles n'étaient pas du pays et qu'elles ne comprenaient pas mes indications. Alors, tout va bien ? »

« Et bien non justement, » répondit Sakura, énervée de l'attitude désinvolte de leur professeur qui, semblait-il, adorait faire attendre les gens à qui il donnait rendez-vous. De plus, ces excuses ridicules la fatiguaient de plus en plus.

Mais à la phrase de Sakura, Kakashi reprit un peu de sérieux.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Sasuke s'approcha de Kakashi et lui montra rapidement Naruto un peu plus loin, assis contre l'arbre, en disant :

« Il refuse de parler. On a tout essayé pour le faire desserrer les dents, mais y'a rien eu à faire. Sakura lui a même proposé de lui payer des ramens et il n'a pas bronché. »

« C'est quand même un peu vexant… » marmonna la jeune fille, visiblement agacée.

Kakashi, en écoutant ce que ses deux élèves lui racontaient, avait laissé passé son regard de Sasuke et Sakura à Naruto, revenant aux deux premiers et retournant au troisième. Ce fut alors qu'il se mit à rire doucement, mais aux regards tueurs que lui lançaient ses deux élèves, il s'arrêta. Il se gratta un peu la tête en s'approchant un peu de Naruto.

« Non, il le fait vraiment ? »

« De quoi parlez-vous, sensei ? » demanda Sasuke.

Kakashi lui répondit sans pour autant détacher son regard de Naruto.

« Hier soir, il m'a dit qu'il ne parlerait plus. »

A l'expression affichée sur les visages des deux genins, Kakashi se vit dans l'obligation de leur expliquer ce qui s'était passé la veille.

_Après leur journée d'entraînement, Kakashi avait décidé d'emmener Naruto manger des ramens et, pour une fois, il avait décidé de les lui offrir. Naruto s'en donnait donc à cœur joie et engloutissait le contenu des bols avec régal sous l'œil amusé de Kakashi._

_« Tu as fait des progrès Naruto, c'est bien, je suis content. »_

_« Vous savez sensei, je fais beaucoup d'efforts pour m'améliorer et devenir le plus fort. »_

_« Oui, pour devenir Hokage, je sais. »_

_« Pas seulement pour ça. »_

_Kakashi parut surpris de cette réponse et regarda Naruto d'un air intrigué. Il lui avait toujours semblé que ses efforts pour devenir un meilleur ninja étaient dans le but de devenir Hokage. Y avait-il une autre raison ?_

_« Et pour quoi d'autre alors ? » finit par demander Kakashi. _

_Naruto posa alors son bol de ramens et répondit, le regard fixé devant lui. _

_« Je veux être le meilleur, je veux être meilleur que Sasuke. J'en ai assez que dès que je dis quelque chose, il me rabaisse. Mais si j'étais plus fort que lui, il ne me dirait plus que je suis un imbécile, une andouille ou un incapable. »_

_« Naruto, Sasuke est comme ça avec tout le monde, ce n'est pas spécifique à toi. Il ne le pense même pas quand il te dit ce genre de choses. »_

_Naruto fit non de la tête. _

_« Non, il le pense. Mais j'en ai assez. Comme dès que j'ouvre la bouche, il me rabaisse, je ne parlerai plus tant que je ne serais pas en mesure de lui mettre une raclée. Je ne parlerai plus, comme ça, il ne m'insultera plus ! »_

_Kakashi se mit à rire. _

_« Mais enfin Naruto, tu ne tiendras jamais ! Dès qu'on te fait une réflexion, tu prends la mouche et tu te mets à hurler. »_

_« Vous verrez sensei, je ne dirais plus rien. »_

_Et il partit, remerciant son professeur pour le repas._

« Et je crois bien qu'il s'en tient à ce qu'il a dit. Il n'a pas prononcé un mot depuis ce matin ? »

« Non, rien du tout, » répondit Sakura.

Sasuke, lui, ne disait plus rien non plus. Alors, c'était ses réflexions acerbes qui avaient provoqué ce mutisme chez son coéquipier ? Pourquoi culpabilisait-il soudainement ? Pourquoi avait-il envie de s'excuser auprès de lui ? Maintenant qu'il se rendait compte de la portée de ces paroles qu'il avait toujours lancées sans y faire attention, il les regrettait amèrement.

Kakashi s'approcha de Naruto et s'agenouilla devant lui. Sous son masque, le blond put deviner un sourire chaleureux. Son sensei lui dit alors :

« Tu comptes tenir ta promesse jusqu'au bout ? Tu ne reparleras que lorsque Sasuke ne pourra plus t'insulter ? »

Naruto fit signe que oui de la tête et Kakashi tourna son regard vers Sasuke. Ce dernier comprit alors que la parole de Naruto dépendait totalement de lui. Mais que devait-il faire pour entendre de nouveau la voix de son ami ?

* * *

Sasuke fixa Naruto. Puis examinant un peu mieux la situation, il la trouva absurde.

Après tout, il n'était pas coupable si Naruto s'imposait lui seul des trucs aussi stupides. Pourquoi ressentir des remords soudainement ?

Qui aurait pu avoir une idée pareille ?

La seule réponse possible : Naruto !

Et pourtant, il devait le reconnaître, ce garçon l'attirait. Il aimait tant sa joie de vivre et son optimisme permanent. Il le trouvait mignon, ce petit blond têtu. Et c'est justement pour ne pas que ses sentiments puissent paraître au grand jour, Sasuke jouait les personnes froides avec lui. Sasuke savait qu'il ressentait quelque chose de plus fort que de l'amitié pour Naruto. Mais ça, jamais il ne lui l'aurait dit.

Pour l'instant, c'était la bêtise de Naruto qui agacé Sasuke.

Il ne voulait plus parler ?

Et bien, lui le ferait parler et par n'importe quel moyen...

" Qu'est qu'on fait Kakashi sensei ? "

" Je ne sais pas Sakura... Il faut faire changer d'avis cette tête de mule. "

" Je m'en charge. "

Le ton sûr et fort de Sasuke surpris les deux autres. Kakashi regarda malicieusement Sasuke avant de répliquer.

" Bon, ben, on vous laisse tout les deux. Sakura et moi allons nous entraîner alors. "

Sakura eut beau supplier Kakashi pour rester avec Sasuke pour aider naruto. Il refusa sachant très bien qu'elle voulait seulement rester pour être avec Sasuke.

Une fois Sakura et kakashi partit, Sasuke mis son plan à exécution.

" Naruto léve-toi, on va Ichikura, je t'invite. "

Le ton de sasuke ressemblait à un ordre mais Naruto n'y prêta pas attention. En ayant entendu le mot ramen, il afficha un immense sourire avant de se lever pour suivre Sasuke.

En errant dans les rues, Sasuke fixa à nouveau le blond et le détailla. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les filles le dénigrait. Naruto était vraiment mignon. Ses immenses yeux bleus étaient vraiment magnifiques, Sasuke aurait pu les fixer sans se lasser. De plus, Naruto avait une bonne carrure et était plus musclé que lui. Mais c'est surtout ce caractère si particulier à Naruto qui plaisait à Sasuke mais si parfois cmme maintenant il l'énervait.

L'arrivée au restaurant de ramen ramena Sasuke sur terre.

Naruto surexcité entra et s'assit au comptoir.

Sasuke, lui, pris son temps pour le rejoindre.

" Et mais qui voilà ? C'est mon client préféré ? Naruto ! Ca faisait longtemps ! Ca fait bien deux jours que tu n'es pas venu ! Justement, j'ai d'excellents ramens pour toi... "

Les yeux de naruto brillaient de mille éclats à l'annonce du restaurateur mais hélas pour lui, ça n'allait pas durer.

" Non, il n'aura des ramens que s'il parle ! "

Naruto se retourna pour fixer sasuke qui venait de parler sur un ton qui faisait clairement comprendre que ce qu'il venait de dire n'était pas discutable.

Naruto grimaça se renfrogna mais n'ouvrit pas la bouche.

" Tu ne dis toujours rien... Bien... Je voudrais des ramens, s'il vous plaît. "

Le restaurateur resta interloqué pendant un moment immobile puis finalement parti chercher la commande de Sasuke.

En vérité, Sasuke détestait les ramens... Il voulait seulement provoquer le blond et essayer de le faire parler.

Peu de temps après, le bol de ramens se trouva devant Sasuke qui faisait tout en apparence pour se montrer ravi et comblé. En fait, Sasuke était vexé du regard de Naruto lorsqu'il avait vu les ramens. Il n'avait jamais eu un tel regard pour lui...

Sasuke pris son temps, fit semblant de grandement apprécier ce qu'il mangeait.

Naruto fit tout pour attendrir Sasuke mais comme il savait que ça ne serait pas efficace, au bout d'un temps, il se contenta de le fixer. En bavant certes...

Lorsque Sasuke eu terminé son plat de ramens Naruto n'avait toujours pas parlé.

Agacé, Sasuke paya et traîna Naruto dehors. Son premier plan avait échoué, il devait donc en trouver un autre... Il était en pleine réflexion lorsqu'ils croisérent Sai.

" Salut ! "

Sasuke se contenta d'un signe de tête imité par Naruto.

Sai s'arrêta aussitôt auprès des deux coéquipiers. Le fait que Naruto ne lui ai pas répondu l'intrigua...

" Qu'est ce qu'il se passe, rien de grave, j'espère ? "

" Non. Naruto ne veut plus parler. "

Sai regarda Naruto curieux.

" Pourquoi ? "

" Parcequ' il ne voudra bien reparler que quand il m'aura battu. "

Sai dévisagea Naruto un sourire énigmatique sur le visage.

" Tu ne peux pas parler Naruto, mais si je t'écris quelque chose tu me répondras pas écrit ? "

Naruto hésita puis acquiesça.

Sai attrapa un parchemin et son pinceau et marqua un phrase apparemment assez courte pour Naruto. D'où il était, Sasuke ne vit pas ce qu'il y avait d'écrit. Quand Sai eu terminé, il passa le papier à Naruto qui le lu.

Aussitôt son visage devint rouge écarlate. Il secouait la tête comme pour dire non. Naruto semblait paniqué. On aurait dit qu'il allait exploser. Naruto ouvrit la bouche comme pour protester. Mais finalement, il jeta un oeil à sasuke et se ravisa.

" Zut ! j'avais presque réussi... "

Sasuke ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait interrogea Sai sur ce qu'il avait écrit.

" Ca, c'est un secret... "

Sans rien ajouter, Sai s'éloigna tendit que Naruto froissait le papier que Sai lui avait donné et le glissait dans sa poche.

Le reste de la journée fut identique. Sasuke chercha mille et une choses pour faire parler Naruto.

Il l'emmena écouter Ino, espérant que le débit de parole de la jeune fille le ferait parler mais se fut sans succès.

Même échec avec Lee qui lorsqu'il appris la raison du silence de naruto se mit dans la tête de faire la même chose jusqu'à ce qu'il est battu Neji.

L'ayant laisser avec Shino pendant une heure, Sasuke avait espéré que le silence des deux ferait parler Naruto mais finalement Shino céda en premier.

Même les provocations de Kiba n'eurent aucun effet !

Tsunade à son tour eue beau hurler et briser des murs, Naruto ne laissa sortir aucun mot de sa bouche.

Sasuke était maintenant plus que perplexe.

Il était tard. Ils étaient revenus à l'endroit où ils s'entraînaient en temps normal. Sasuke était vraiment à court d'idée maintenant.

Il fixait Naruto, le soleil couchant se reflétait dans ses yeux et donnait une impression de chaleur immense. Naruto regardait le soleil se couchait. Il était radieux et Sasuke ne savait pas pourquoi. Peut etre parcequ'il tenait sa promesse...

La vision de Naruto et du coucher de soleil produisit un drôle d'effet à Sasuke. Naruto, à cet instant précis, était encore plus beau que d'habitude...

Tout à coup, Une idée traversa l'esprit de Sasuke pour faire parler Naruto.

Et s'il l'embrassait ?

Sasuke en mourrait d'envie depuis un moment maintenant et il savait que Naruto serait dégoûté et aussitôt l'insulterait.

Du coup, il gagnait sur les deux tableaux, Naruto reparlerait et il aurait profité de la situation...

Hésitant, Sasuke regarda à nouveau Naruto dont le bien-être le gagna à son tour.

Convaincu de réussir avec cette idée et de tirer en plus profit de la situation, il se lança.

Sasuke se rapprocha de Naruto et se pencha sur lui. Une étrange lueur passa dans le regard de Naruto, Sasuke l'a perçu mais ne su pas interpréter ce qu'elle voulait dire.

Tout à coup, les lèvres de Sasuke frôlérent celle de Naruto.

Une étrange sensation le parcouru.

Une sorte de chaleur.

De de bien-être.

De plaisir.

Sasuke insista.

Une part incroyable de bonheur ne cessait de grandir en lui.

Tout à coup, Sasuke remarqua que Naruto loin de le repousser participait au baiser avec autant d'ardeur que lui.

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux mais ne s'arrêta pas d'embrasser Naruto. Au bout d'un moment, Sasuke mit fin au baiser.

Naruto le regarda alors avec un immense sourire et murmura un hésitant :

" Je t'aime "

Sasuke n'en croyait pas ses yeux et ses oreilles. Naruto l'aimait !

Sasuke ne put résister et sauta sur Naruto pour l'embrasser à nouveau naruto avant de lui dire les mots qu'il attendait.

" Je t'aime moi aussi... "

Ils restérent un long moment allongés dans l'herbe à s'embrasser... A se parler... Ils étaient tellement bien... Tellement heureux tout les deux... Sasuke était vraiment enchanté de l'issue de cette journée. Et tenir Naruto dans ses bras le rendait heureux comme il ne l'avait jamais été auparavant...

Ce n'est que quelques heures plus tard, que Sasuke demanda à Naruto quelque chose qui lui trottait dans la tête.

" Au fait, qu'est ce que Sai t'avait écrit sur ce papier ? "

Naruto rougit et maladroitement, il sortit le papier de sa poche et le tendit à sasuke.

Sasuke le parcourut et ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

La phrase écrite sur le papier était courte mais très claire :

Tout ça, c'est encore un truc pour draguer Sasuke, n'est ce pas ?

Fin

Voilà notre petit défi... Alors vous en pensez quoi ?

N'oubliez pas de nous laisser des reviews si ça vous a plu... ( Alors Ephe contente ? Me faire faire ce couple... T'es méchante lol )

Heiji


End file.
